


Things I Want In A Lover

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Community: comment_fic, Declarations Of Love, Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any, heart of novocaine





	Things I Want In A Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).

Alec feels like he can hear his own heartbeat pounding frantically against his rib cage. He’s dizzy, like he needs to sit down, or he will fall down—and the charming smirk on Magnus’ lips is not helping settle the butterflies fluttering in his tummy.

When Magnus smiles at him, he let out a little gasp, like his skittish breath was trying to outrun his heart. Alec was over the moon in love with Magnus…. How can it not be obvious? How can Magnus not call his bluff? The blushing cheeks, the stuttering, and the way he smiles like a dork at the Warlock in the way he hardly smiles at anyone else, even his own parabatai who he cares about dearly.

Alec’s heart has become a blossoming rose that opened up to Magnus…how can he not see what is right before his cat eyes? Or perhaps he sees it clear as day and finds the hidden desires something foolish and charming.

Truth is, Magnus found his own desires towards the angel a little unnerving. He could not believe he had finally fallen in love. For centuries, he had closed himself off to feeling anything for anyone. Then suddenly this beautiful angel came along and unlocked a part of his soul that he had kept hidden away from a very long time.

As it could happen, the angel, shy and reserved, was the first one daring to make a move; Alec’s mind is spinning with this back and forth cat and mouse game they've been playing; enough already.

“I’ve fallen in love with someone.” Alec declares bluntly. Breathing a heavy sigh, like he has reviled his deepest secret as his heart tap dances in his chest.

“And who, pray tell, is it?” Smirking, voice dripping with amused humor and smug satisfaction at already knowing the million-dollar question, Magnus cocks an eyebrow, playfully inquiring.

Torn between ecstatic joy and stomach-knotting fear, yet brave enough to take a chance, stepping closer, so close Magnus can feel the angels body heat, Alec grins fondly. “You...I have fallen in love with you.”

Oh, but the smile that greets him is so sweet and endearing and happy, suddenly Alec feels breathless. He steps closer, as Magnus does the same—both souls finding their way to one another—and they lean in, the beautiful angel kissing the Warlock softly, not wishing to leave this room but to stay forever, longing to see that smile once more. Oh, love has taken his heart, and forevermore will he adore this man who brought him pure joy with one little kiss.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1080098.html?thread=113963042#t113963042)


End file.
